


Crossing the Line

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Medieval AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Childhood Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, Height Differences, Het, Human, Light Angst, Master/Servant, Medieval, Sex, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Tailgate knows that Cyclonus loves her, even if he shouldn't.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate
Series: Medieval AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/602506
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Crossing the Line

Tailgate sighed as she walked past the dining hall, loud laughter erupting down the halls. It usually wasn’t this loud, but Cyclonus was hosting a dinner party for some of the nearby Lords. And this group was certainly much chattier than most of the guests Cyclonus had over. Not to mention Cyclonus never had more than a couple of guests at a time.

But at the moment, he had Lords and Ladies and some of their adult children all within his home. She could spot him among the crowd, drinking wine as he listened to two Lords talk about something. Though no one else could see it, it was obvious he was bored and didn’t care to be there. He had said the only reason he was hosting this party was to keep tabs on the Lords for Jarl Megatron, and to keep the Lords happy.

She hadn’t been exactly sure what he had meant by that the first time he had said this to her. Of course, now that she was older and understood politics better, it made much more sense. Cyclonus was a powerful Thane, close to Megatron… And he was a handsome bachelor many Lords wanted their daughters to marry. The status and power that came with being in-laws with a Thane like Cyclonus was too much for any nobleman to resist.

So he had these parties to make them think they had a shot of Cyclonus picking one of their children to be his wife. He would give a few words about how he did desire to marry and have children, and would pretend to express interest in some of the daughters from time to time. It got the Lords all excited… and it got them in line too.

Of course, it was merely a waste of time. All the servants knew he had no interest in marrying any of those women. It was something he and his parents had fought about long before they passed away. He refused to marry someone he did not love. Though none of them believed that he would continue to refuse even after the need for marriage and heirs became more prominent.

They didn’t know what she knew though. To be honest, she didn’t quite honestly believe it herself. Yes, she and Cyclonus were close, being childhood friends. Since they had been around the same age and his parents felt like he needed a friend at home, she had become that friend. They had been close throughout their entire lives, and she thought she knew everything about him.

And then he told her he was in love with her and now she didn’t know what to think.

It had been so unexpected. Cyclonus, a handsome Thane, was in love with a tiny fat servant girl like her. Primus, they had only been friends! She had never looked at him as a man, merely as her childhood friend… But he had been so sincere in his feelings. He asked her to give him a chance, to just think about it for a while.

She had originally wanted to turn him down. They were of completely different stations. They were only friends. She never saw him in that way… But when he stared at her with such vulnerable eyes, she found it hard to say no. She didn’t want to hurt him, not when he had practically bared his soul to her. Not sure what else to do, she told him she would think about it. That he needed to give her some time. And he agreed.

It should have just ended there. She should have thought pretended to think about it, and then said no. But… then he started hugging her. Holding her hand. Caressing her face. Kissing her cheeks. And then her lips. She wasn’t sure how she had let this happen, but she didn’t push him away when he had become more physically affectionate.

Then the soft kisses turned to make out sessions. And he became more… touchy. Even though it was wrong and she should have stopped him, she let him touch her body. Grope her chest, rub her backside, finger her pussy, eat her out… They hadn’t actually had sex yet, but that didn’t mean what they were doing wasn’t shameful. For Primus’ sake, she was a servant and he was a Thane! They shouldn’t have been doing anything!

But she didn’t reject him, despite the fact he always gave her a chance to stop him. Instead, she was becoming more aware of him. Because of what he was doing, she was starting to see him as a man. He had always been special to her, but… She wasn’t sure what her feelings were, but it couldn’t have just been friendship. Everything was too complicated to just be that.

But she couldn’t let it be anything more than friendship either. Cyclonus needed to marry someone of his status. It would have been a scandal, and she didn’t want to do that to him. He was still her friend, despite her weird feelings. She didn’t want him to get hurt.

“My Thane~”

Tailgate paused at the voice. Looking up, she found Cyclonus talking with a statuesque woman, draped in finery and cradling a crystal glass delicately in her hands. Her painted lips curled back into an alluring smile and fluttered her black lashes. Lady Goldstein, if she remembered correctly.

“How is it a gentleman like you is still unspoken for?”

Tailgate watched Lady Goldstein leaned in closer, delicately brushing her fingers over his shoulders and sipping her wine. A sudden tightness hit her chest, though she tried to ignore it as she focused on her duties. She couldn’t look like a fool in front of all these people. She only had to do her job: hand out drinks, refill others, and collect empty glasses.

“Fairly simple, my dear,” Cyclonus said, raising his own glass to another guest. “I have yet to find the right woman.”

“Aha~ So the stoic Thane of Kaon has preferences,” she smirked, her glass gently turned in her fingers. “Then do tell, my Thane: what woman would please you?”

Tailgate made sure to move away before she could hear the rest of the conversation. She could feel his eyes on her, but she tried to ignore it. Besides, it was better he was actually chatting with his guests. She should have been happy that he was interacting with the women here. Perhaps he would finally find someone appropriate he would like as a wife… But the thought made her chest hurt more, much to her dismay.

She was becoming too conscious of him. This was what she wanted in the first place. He needed to be with someone else, someone of his status. She… was just his childhood friend. That was how she needed to stay. Just his friend, nothing more… Even if he did have feelings for her, he needed to be responsible and fulfill his duties as a Thane. That included marrying someone of his status.

So she ignored the pain in her chest. She ignored Cyclonus’s gaze. She had to do her job, and just get through the night.

* * *

The evening seemed to have lasted forever. Still, it went by without a hitch. The nobles left happy and drunk, and Cyclonus was able to make negotiations and promises with them. It was a successful night, and the Thane had rewarded the staff that had helped by giving them the day off tomorrow.

Once everything had been cleaned up, Tailgate headed back to her room. She had just finished bathing, and she finally was ready to get to bed. Her feet were tired, and her arms felt heavy from carrying around trays. The cleaning had taken some time, but she was glad to be getting a chance to sleep in tomorrow. Not to mention, getting time to herself meant she could sit back and think about things.

She had really been bothered about Lady Goldstein. It didn’t make any sense though. She wanted Cyclonus to find a noblewoman to marry. She should have been happy he was talking to other women! But instead… It almost made her sad. But also angry. And annoyed. It shouldn’t have though, and she didn’t understand why she was being like this. It shouldn’t have been this way…

“Tailgate.”

The deep voice caused her to jump, turning around to see Cyclonus approaching. As much as she wanted to greet her childhood friend as she normally had, the events of the night had her rolling back into routine.

“Y-Yes, my Thane?”

His eyes narrowed, but she wasn’t surprised; he hated when she addressed him so formally, especially in private. Before she could say anything else, his arms grasped her and pressed her back into the wall as his lips latched onto her neck.

She gasped, feverishly glanced down the hallways. Even if the guests had all left, she didn’t want anyone else to see this. “W-Wait-! C-Cyclonus, p-please-! Someone might come through-!”

“Everyone else is gone to sleep,” Cyclonus purred, his teeth grazed her neck to send delicious tremors through her. “It’s just us… And I want you.”

His hands roved every part of her before he lifted off her feet. She gasped, wiggling in his grasped as his body moved in between her legs, her thighs rubbing up against his sides. His body was hot, and his hands and lips were merciless. Tailgate whimpered, her body beginning to tingle from the attention.

This wasn’t right. She had to stop this! Cyclonus… He needed to focus on other women. He needed to stop doing this to her! Because of all the times he did this, he was making her so confused. They needed to go back to just being childhood friends. She didn’t want to feel this way anymore… If he stopped, maybe everything could go back to how things were. Maybe it could go back to normal.

“C-Cyclonus, please!” she cried, pushing more aggressively at his shoulders. “S-Stop!”

He did, but he didn’t put her down. Instead, he turned to look at her, concern plain on his face. He was surprised to see her looking so distraught, almost as if she were about to start crying. He brushed her hair out of her face, gently stroking her cheek. “Tailgate?”

“S-Stop…” she pleaded, shaking her head. “P-Please… W-We can’t do this anymore, Cyclonus… We can’t…”

“Why?” his voice low, a near growl as he returned to her neck. A sinful tongue lavished the love bites decorating her skin. “You agreed, you want this too…”

“B-But… the others…” Tailgate felt his tongue freeze mid drag, pulling back with his mask back in place, his feelings hidden beneath.

“Others?”

“T-the... your suitors…” she panted, catching her breath. She had to get him to see: they couldn’t be together. It would have been a scandal… She didn’t want to bring him shame. “You...deserve a wife… of equal standing, not some… maid you’ve known since you were a child.”

The words stung, but they had to be said. For his sake and hers. Their relationship would be frowned upon. Primus, some would out right hate them and be appalled, just because she wasn’t a noble. Who was she to drag her friend down and dishonor his name? Not to mention it could reflect badly on Megatron, and he was not one to accept looking bad. He was hardly a forgiving man either, given his own Draconic lineage.

What she didn’t expect was Cyclonus pulling her off the wall. She let out a small cry as he carried her down the hallway towards her room. Once there, he kicked the door open and before quickly shutting it. Poor Tailgate barely had time to react as she was suddenly pinned her to the bed.

Disoriented for a few moments, she gasped as he pinned down her wrists. She looked up, eyes wide in confusion. But she flinched as he stared back down at her, his eyes glowing as he leered down at her. The grip on her wrists wasn’t tight, but she didn’t fight back. Not with that serious look on his face.

“I couldn’t care less about those gold chasers,” he muttered, shaking his head while shifting her arms. She didn’t resist; one large hand clamping over her wrists and leaving the other to explore. “They don’t matter to me. Only you. It’s always only been you.”

“B-But-!”

“Our status difference means nothing to me,” he purred, moving his hand down to her nightgown. His fingers pulled at the strings of the top, loosening it little by little. “Ever since I was a boy, I have desired you. I have loved you. And I’ll never stop, no matter what people say. They don’t matter; only you do, Tailgate.”

Tailgate bit her bottom lip, turning her head away in embarrassment. She just couldn’t understand how he could be in love with her. Yes, they had been friends, but… She was just a servant. They had known each other since they were children; he knew what she was like. Insecure and slow and not all that smart… She was overweight, liked cooking and eating, wasn’t the prettiest, and yet… He desired her so much.

Lips tickled her neck, causing her to whimper as his free hand opened up her nightgown. The cold air hit her breasts and, despite how dark the room was, he stared down at them. Her cheeks darkened, shutting her eyes tightly in embarrassment. Primus, why did he have to stare?! Even though she wasn’t pretty, he would always watch her so intently… A soft whimper escaped her tense grimace, the sensation of tingles and the long draw of his tongue down her neck and collar bone.

Cyclonus, however, shifted his hand, smoothing over her chest to grasp her right plump breast. So soft and round,her nipple rubbing against his hand… He moved his lips down to suck at her other nipple, drawing a harsh moan from Tailgate as she pulled at the hand holding down her wrists.

But he didn’t stop. He played with her perky breasts, drawing more heavenly cries from her throat. She was so beautiful and so sensitive… No matter where he touched her, she trembled in pleasure. And it only made him desire her more.

He released her wrists, moving his hands to pull up her nightgown. Tailgate have a small shriek as she felt the cold hit her legs, wiggling beneath him and trying to stop him. But her friend didn’t deter, moving the skirt part of the gown up to her hips. He kept her legs spread, eyes locked on her undergarments.

“C-Cyclonus, wait-!”

A small smirk came to his lips as he glanced up at her. “You’re already wet?”

She blushed brightly, unable to retort. It was his fault anyway! He knew how sensitive she was! Even if he hadn’t done much, whenever he touched her, it made her whole body melt with desire and anticipation. She couldn’t control herself - sometimes she would just get wet from an intense kiss!

“D-Don’t make fun of me,” she whimpered, trying to close her legs but to no avail.

Cyclonus reached up and cup her cheek. “I’m not. I’m only happy that I can make you feel good… I never would have imagined you were so sensitive.”

Tailgate bit her bottom lip, looking away in embarrassment as he slid in between her legs. Primus, she was letting him do this again… Even though she knew she should stop him, her body wouldn’t let her. All she could do was bring her hands to her chest, trembling and panting as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

His hands trailed down to her hips, causing her to shudder. With one hand firmly gripping her hips, the other slid down her thigh and teased the panties still concealing his prize. Her hips jerked, biting back a loud moan as she felt him pulling her panties aside. The chilled air tickled her labia and clit, a shiver going up her spine.

“Divine~” Cyclonus purred, adjusting himself so he could face her wet pussy directly. “I’ve waited all night for a drink.”

Tailgate hissed as his tongue suddenly dragged up to her clit. Her body shook, hands slapped over her mouth to catch a wanton moan. His tongue dexterously slithered across every inch of sensitive skin before working into her quivering pussy. She shrieked into her hands, twisting beneath him as it wiggled inside of her, sliding over sensitive nerves and making her even wetter than before. But Cyclonus’s hands came up to firmly hold her hips, pressing his face deeper into her cunt.

One of her hands moved from her mouth to grip his hair tightly. Primus, he wasn’t stopping. If anything, his tongue was becoming more aggressive, stabbing into her trembling insides and rubbing over nerves deep inside of her. Even as her juices spilled out, he suckled everything down without complaint.

“C-Cyclonus…!” she moaned out, moving her other hand to grip the sheets. “Pl-Please…!”

Her only response from him was low, rumbling growls. His motions grew intense, both of her hands snapping to his head as orgasm swept through her. Her hips jerked and her legs twitched, fighting the urge to clamp her thighs around his head. Cyclonus, however, welcomed the searing flesh around his head, going as far as his arms to loop around her thighs and pull them in.

The flood of her juices spilled into his mouth, and he gladly guzzled down all she had. The aftershocks left her aquiver, falling back and panting on the bed. Cyclonus pulled back, licking the excess off of his lips to gaze down at her. She always looked so beautiful after an orgasm, her cheeks red and her body trembling… He loved her so much. He just wished she would love him back without worrying what everyone else thought.

He pulled his face away from her cunt, reaching up to stroke her face. She let out a shaky breath, but didn’t push him away. She was so beautiful, and she was all of his… She let him have her like this so many times, and yet, he was still so greedy. He still wanted more, so much more...

“Tailgate,” he said softly. “Tonight… Will you let me put it in?”

Her eyes widened. All she could do was stare at him, her mouth slightly agape. She wanted to think he was joking, but she knew. Cyclonus would never joke about something like this. And he looked so serious, his eyes staring deep into hers, his hand gentle but keeping their gazes locked.

She swallowed, biting her bottom lip as her eyes looked down at his pants. She could clearly see he was hard underneath his clothes… She knew she could say no. Cyclonus always gave her the chance to say no. Primus, the only reason why they had gone this far for so long was because she never rejected him. She never rejected his kisses, his touches, his desires… This was all in her hands.

But could she really let him go this far? Her virginity… Could she really give it to her childhood friend? A man she loved dearly, though she wasn’t sure if it was in the same way he loved her? Not to mention he was her Thane, her master, and she was just his servant, a maid among many within his home. This relationship wasn’t right, it was irresponsible to let him go even further than they already had…

Yet, despite all of this, her insides trembled in anticipation at the thought. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, everything inside of her quivering. Her body wanted it, wanted him. It was shameful, embarrassing, and wrong… But her body wanted to feel him completely. And she wanted him too. Even if it wasn’t right.

“... okay…”

“Tailgate-?”

“It’s okay…” she mumbled a little louder, throwing her arms over her now bright red face. “You can… do it… I-If you r-r-really want to…”

She was greeted with silence at first. For a few moments, she wondered if she had said the wrong thing. Then, hands clamped over her arms and ripped them away from her face. She gasped, only for lips to smash into hers. She moaned hard as his tongue pushed into her mouth, exploring every crevice of her mouth. His hands soon moved from her arms to wrap tightly around her body, pulling her impossibly close.

She could feel it against her wet pussy, making her moan louder. Primus… He was completely hard, the dent grinding up against her entrance. Her juices were no doubt staining his pants, but he didn’t let go. He continued kissing her hard, grinding against her, and all she could do was hold onto him to keep herself steady.

He finally broke the kiss, both of them panting hard. But Tailgate shivered at the intense lust in his eyes into hers, the Thane licking his lips as he pulled away to pull off his shirt and toss it to the side. A deep blush crossed over Tailgate’s cheeks, even more so as his hands moved to his waistband. Slowly, as if to tease or excite her, Cyclonus removes his pants in a single move, his strained erection now free and presented to her.

On impulse, Tailgate swallowed. Many times, she had taken that thick organ into her mouth; she was familiar with its shape, how it tasted, what it felt like... But now, it was going to be inside her. It wouldn’t be the same as when she would suck him off.

Would it hurt? Would she bleed or… or be simply used? Would Cyclonus simply have his way after waiting so long for her to agree, only to find her unsatisfactory?

But she shook her head of such thoughts. No, he was her oldest friend. She knew how much he loved and cherished her… If he simply wanted to have sex, he could have always just forced her the first time he confessed or even threaten her. He waited for her to say yes, for her to make the choice… He wouldn’t simply use her for this. Especially not when more beautiful women would gladly throw themselves at him to be with him just for a single night..

Her whirlwind thoughts came to an abrupt stop as his fingers teased her still damp and quivering folds. She shrieked as two pressed into her, causing her to buck her hips up against his. Cyclonus leaned down to kiss her jaw, curling his fingers and rubbing against her spasming pussy.

“C-Cyclonus-!”

“I’ll make you cum once more,” he purred, his thumb moving to press against her clit. “I want it to make it as pleasurable as possible for you, Tailgate… I want you to feel good too.”

Tailgate couldn’t answer. A soft gasp and mewling moans were the only things she could utter as his fingers set their pace. He wasn’t fast, nor was he slow, his fingers rubbing every nerve from her clit to her cervix. Out of instinct, she ground back onto his hand, whining when his hand moved away from her. He was in control. He would bring her to completion, and she would feel every inch of it.

Her thighs twitched, clamping shut around his hand as she could feel that telltale knot cramp within her belly. She was so close. What she hadn’t anticipated was a third finger to join the other two. The moment the third eased past her quivering, sopping lips, the knot burst and she allowed a loud moan to claw out of her throat. If the sound was loud enough to catch attention, she could care little. Her mind was awash with mind-numbing pleasure, shaking and quivering as more fluid splashed against Cyclonus’ hand.

His fingers slipped from her pussy, bringing them up to his mouth to lick them clean. Poor Tailgate laid there, panting hard as her insides trembled with anticipation. Primus… He was going to do it. They were actually going to have sex, and she was going to give her virginity to her childhood friend… Even if this wasn’t right, she couldn’t say no. Her body wouldn’t let her.

She gasped when his hands suddenly grabbed her hips. Looking down, she bit her bottom lip as his thick cock lined up against her pussy. The head pressed and teased her entrance, grinding against it. Oh Primus, it was really going to go in…

“Tailgate.”

She looked up, eyes widening when she saw the serious look on Cyclonus’s face. He brought up one of his hands to stroke her cheek, brushing some hair out of her face.

“We can stop this, if you really don’t want to.”

Even though he was fully in control, he was still giving her the option to put an end to this. She still had a chance to push him away, tell him she wasn’t ready… And a part of her wasn’t sure if this was right. The line was still there. They still hadn’t fully crossed it yet. She could stop this, she could do the right thing and push him away…

But instead she shook her head, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. “I-It’s okay… I-I’m okay, just… Just please…”

He didn’t say anything else. Instead, he returned her hug and pressed their lips together in a hot kiss. Tailgate moaned, shutting her eyes tightly as his cock slowly pushed inside her. She tried to distract herself with the kiss, moaning hard as his tongue danced with hers… but all she could feel was that hot thick organ slowly filling her and spreading her wide.

Tailgate gasped, breaking the kiss. The long pull and burn of the large cock pushing into her had tears peppering the corners of her eyes. He was slow, he was being mindful and careful, but no matter his care her walls strained to accommodate such an endowment. Her grip tightened, her legs curling around his hips and pulling him closer to her. Cyclonus paused, hearing her whimper. Moving a free hand, he managed to find her clit and rubbed soothing circles to help her adjust.

Slowly, her pained gasps and whimper slowly ebbed. His other hand, after some maneuvering, wiped her tears away, rubbing soothing circles. What surprised him more, moving his questing hand back for leverage, was that there was no blood present.

His mind flew into a flurry; had she been truthful? Was this really her first time or had it not been? He would have known if she had been with another… Unless she had purposefully hid it from him. He was well aware that she had many male friends, several who were obviously attracted to her… Could one of them have been the one to have her first and she never told him?

He quickly shook his head of such thoughts. Tailgate would never hide anything from him; she had always been truthful and loving to him. And below him, she withered and whimpered, looking confused and uncertain but not trying to push him away. Such novicety could only mean this was truly her first time. No doubt his hungry attention had been enough to allow her body to accommodate him without injury. Something to keep in mind for future escapades. But for now, he would not ignore her pleas.

Fully seated inside her tight cunt, he continued to play with her clit as he peppered her face with soft kisses. “It’s all right,” he purred. “I’m here, Tailgate.”

She panted hard, shivering as his cock pulsed inside of her. He was really inside her, stretching out her pussy, taking her virginity… Her childhood friend, her master, a man she shouldn’t have been with, he was her first. And it felt… weird. It hurt. Not as much as she thought it would have, but there was still pain from the stretch but his fingers teasing her clit were helping her body relax. And as she relaxed, despite how big he was… Her insides were trembling in anticipation. Like she wanted more of him.

A sudden pinch to her clit had her moaning, her insides gripping his cock tighter. Cyclonus groaned in turn, burying his face into her neck. Damn it, he was starting to lose his concentration! Her pussy felt like heaven, and all he wanted to do was fuck her until they both were drowning in ecstasy!

Slowly and gently, his hips moved back and forth. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, never moving more than she was used to. Her whines guided his moves, pulling out just until his cock’s head remained inside and plunging back harder than before. Each move was monitored and was made to bring out the most pleasurable looks from Tailgate. She whined, gasped, and nearly lost control of her moans. She gasped even louder than she wanted as his hips pressed tight against her, grinding against her clit.

“C-Cyclonus~!” Tailgate choked out, his cock brushing against a deeper cluster of nerves that sent delightful quakes up her spine. Her arms latched around his neck, pulling him impossibly close and pressing her breasts into his chest.

He groaned as her pussy clenched around his cock. She was so wet… Her insides were trembling and squeezing him just right, the little woman moaning loudly into his ear every time he pressed deep into her vagina. Her nipples rubbed against his chest, causing him to shiver and thrust harder than before.

She was too beautiful. It was almost a sin as to how beautiful she looked beneath him, moaning and begging for his cock. She was all his… only his. Only he would ever see her this way, love her this way. No one else would have her.

She shrieked as his arms held her impossibly close, his cock pressing right against her cervix. It hurt, but the pleasure was spreading through her as he continued to slam inside. Her body was on fire, tingling in ecstasy as she moaned uncontrollably. She prayed no one could hear them, but a part of her didn’t care. She was losing her rationality, only focused on getting fucked by his huge cock.

“Tailgate…” he groaned into her ear, making her shiver. “Let me cum inside of you… Let me mark you as mine…!”

She couldn’t speak. Her mind was slowly torn asunder the harder and faster he slammed his cock into her cervix. It was maddening how tight the knot in her belly pulled. She wanted this. She needed this. And all thoughts and worries of her possible pregnancy and what that could do to Cyclonus were slowly disappearing alongside her rationality. She just wanted him to fill her belly until she burst!

“Cyclonus! P-please!” Her focus was all but broken, only being able to feel the painful bliss as Cyclonus drove deep into her. She was close. So so close. “Please! I-I’m gonna cum-! I wanna cum!”

“Tailgate~” His resolve was breaking. She was begging for completion, she hadn’t told him no… All she did was beg loudly in his ear, her cunt quivering around his dick. Her body needed this, it was so tight, so hot… She wanted him to drive her over the edge, and she wanted him to follow her.

With a harsh groan, he slammed deep into her pussy. Tailgate threw back her head and screamed, holding him tightly as she arched up into him. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as pure bliss shot through her, her insides spasming around his dick. It was enough to throw him into his own orgasm, his entire body going still as he ejuclated deep into her womb.

Tailgate shivered, moaning with abandon as everything grew hot. His semen flooded her cunt, making her feel full… It was hot, burning, and it made everything tremble in delight. She was being marked by him. Like he was claiming her pussy as his, and only his… Primus, what if she got pregnant?

Just as her rationality came back to her, he slowly released her and let her fall back onto the bed. They both panted hard, staring up at each other as they climbed down from their highs.

“Primus,” was all Tailgate could utter. The feeling of Cyclonus’ cum settled in her belly, plugged in as his cock still twitched inside her. Her worries slowly came back as her mind relaxed. There was no doubt in her mind: Cyclonus would get her pregnant.

Though she was sure it was a safe week, she knew her friend all too well. This wouldn’t be the last time. Primus, he would touch her all the time… And now, they had finally slept together. This was becoming more than simply intimate. She gave him her virginity, let him cum inside of her… This was just the beginning.

Cyclonus suddenly picked her up again, holding her to his chest. She had little strength to resist him as he turned over to lie on the bed, cradling Tailgate against his chest. She whimpered as his cock slipped from her pussy, allowing their mixed fluids to trickle out of her and onto his limp cock.

He rubbed her back. “Are you all right, Tailgate?”

“... Y-Yeah…”

“Does anything hurt?”

“N-No,” she said softly, burying her face into his chest. “J-Just… I-It feels a little sore…”

He kissed the top of her hair, rubbing her lower back. Though there hadn’t been any blood, it would have been foolish to assume that it hadn’t hurt a bit. After all, Tailgate was such a small woman and he was fairly well-endowed. “I apologize for being rough, I… got lost in the moment.”

She shook her head. “I-I’m okay, really…”

And physically, she was telling the truth. Her pussy felt a little sore, and she was tired, but she knew she would be okay. Mentally though? She was a little panicked. He had cum inside of her, and she knew this would continue. If they kept doing this, she would no doubt end up pregnant for sure. Not only would it be a scandal for him, but what would her friends and father think? Primus, Anchor would kill Cyclonus if she got pregnant from this…

She glanced up at him, surprised to find him looking right back at her. She blushed, looking away as she tried to hide her face. Her friend chuckled softly, running his fingers through her hair.

“I love you, Tailgate,” he purred. “I love you more than you know.”

“I…” Tailgate was tied for words. She cared for Cyclonus. Truly she did. But her thoughts and words tumbled in a confusing tundra in her mind.

They had been friends for so long. She didn’t want to lose him, but… she just couldn’t decide how she felt. Was she in love? Was she fooling herself because he lusted after her body? He would never ever use her for his own devices, and yet the thoughts still came through. He was a Thane, well respected in one of the strongest holds on the land. And she… she was only a servant. How could he possibly give up so much just for her?

Even that thought alone made her feel guilty. She had nothing to offer him aside from her body, and if anyone found out about what they were doing behind closed doors, he would suffer a scandal. He would lose support, lose respect… All because of her.

She pressed further into his chest, unable to say anything else as she hugged him tighter.

Cyclonus didn’t mind though, kissing her forehead. He knew this was a lot for her… He knew she was indecisive and uncertain, and he was using those feelings to his advantage. It was wrong, even cruel, but he could no longer hold himself back. He had loved Tailgate so much and for so long, he just couldn’t pretend to see her in a platonic light anymore. And he was certain she felt the same, but just was unable to see it.

Maybe this was another step to helping her realize her feelings. There was no way she would allow anyone to do this if she didn’t feel the same way. As time went on, as he spent more time with her, surely she would realize that she loved him too. And maybe she could get over that wall she had built between them as master and servant. She could one day see that she was his equal, and she always would be.

He could be patient though. For her, he would wait forever.


End file.
